Sleeping Beauty's Snap Shoot
by Dr4c0n1s
Summary: A short snap shoot from Sleeping Beauty A La Marauder. A little flick about Severus' pregnancy. Yaoi J x S & M-preg. So... if you don't like yaoi, m-preg or anything, please don't read. Warning : I'm not good at grammar.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : Bad grammar n tenses, so beware. Every mistake solely mine. Harry Potter not mine. Slash n m – preg at the end. ;D**

**I'm soooo boring here. So I wrote this story 'cause I'm in mood on humor story. This story is a sequel for "Sleeping Beauty Ala Marauder", so feel free to read that story first, but if you don't read it at all it won't affect you at all. I felt so guilty for my other story, but... here we are. Hope you like it.**

James sigh deeply as he looks at his beloved spouse, beautiful dark hair so long like a curtain fall to his waist, high cheek bones and red full lips. His spouse are a wonderful creature indeed. He smiles lovingly when he sees him frown at the tomes he cradle at his hand while his other hand cares absentmindedly at his slightly bulge stomach where his heir grow steadily inside.

'_His heir.' _His smile stretch wider, his chest flow with happiness and pride. _'Soon I'm gonna have a son or daughter.'_ He grinned happily.

"What are you thinking now, Potter?" Severus growls at his husband whose grinning foolishly at him, perish in thinking every bad thought that might be occurred in his husband head.

'_Merlin spare me with his act all brash with no brain at all. Along with his side kick, that stupid mutt.'_ Severus thought in dread.

"Nothing, love, just admiring my beautiful spouse and thinking what a beautiful baby that we created together." He sigh dreamily. "I'm so happy seeing you like this, all glowing and soon you'll be ripe with my baby inside you." He smile as he looks at Severus' expanding (not to big now) middle.

"Are you saying that **I'M** **FAT** ?" he growls as he slam the tome in his hand at the desk before him.

"WHAT? NOOO, Love!" James startled at his spouse reaction. Sweat drops from his brows._ 'Oh, damn Merlin twist pants, mood swing! Damn me.'_ He thought dreadfully.

"And what do you mean by 'RIPE' ?" Severus shriek indignantly (which he won't admit it later even on his death bed). "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? A FRUIT?" he snarl at his husband before he stop abruptly. He blink twice in deep thought before his confuse scowl appear on his brows as some realization down on him. "Are you mocking me?" he narrow his eyes as he stalks forward to where his husband sat.

"What? NO! I was – Hey, it was a compliment for you." James whines loudly.

"Compliment? By comparing your own spouse with a fruit?" Severus eyebrow twitch, "You think that's a compliment?" he growl as he slap his husband head.

"OWW! I'm not saying that, love, I said you look beautiful and glowing with your pregnancy." James says as he clear his throat nervously.

"And pray to tell me and correct me if you can, Mr. Potter, 'I look beautiful and glowing with pregnancy' so I'm not beautiful before?" he sniff loudly.

"Merlin ball, how can you twist all my innocent word into insult. No, Severus, YOU always beautiful, but what I said before you even more beautiful in your pregnancy. See! That's what I said to you before." He said as he gather his sniveling spouse into his arms.

"Really?" Severus whispers softly.

"Yes, love." James assuring him as he kiss Severus' head.

"Why don't you just said so from the start?" He said in deadpan voice. James look down at his husband in disbelieve.

'_I said so from the first time.'_ He thought tiredly. "Whatever you said, love." He sighs loudly. "Come, we should get some rest. It's already late." He said as he stir his husband to their bed.

"Ok."

'_Merlin help me, seven more months a lot of mood swing. Damn!' _James thought dreadfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Bad grammar n tenses, so beware. Every mistake solely mine. Harry Potter not mine. Slash n m – preg at the end. ;D**

"Hei, James!" Sirius exclaim happily as he burst into the dinning room.

"Hey, Sirius." James smile at his best friend. He folds the daily prophet when Sirius sat down beside him.

"Hiya, Sev." Sirius smile widely at the four months pregnant wizard who busily wolf down every meal that spread all over the table.

"Hmm.." He acknowledged the man before him absentmindedly.

"What the hell did you eating?" Sirius exclaim loudly as his face turn green at Severus chosen food.

"What did you think I am eating, mutt?" he snide harshly but never stop stuffing food at his mouth.

Sirius look at his best friend whose still reading the daily prophet at his hand.

"Pstt, James. What did your spouse eating? Are you serious? That's disgusting." He whispers panicky.

"Don't say a word, Siri." James mumbles softly. "Why do you think I read this newspaper and not eating my goddamn breakfast?" he grumbles.

"Merlin pants." Sirius gags a little as he saw Severus ate fried chicken with apple sauce and mayonnaise. "And you never told me these?"

"If I have to suffer with this, you have to suffer with me too. You're my best friend and soon to be godfather. And that's your god child who wants that disgusting way to eat." James hiss with smile on his lips.

"And I should suffer with you?" He whines softly. "But why? That's your goddamn child and your spouse."

"You said something, mutt?" Severus growl at the man before him. His face contorts from bliss to anger. "Care to elaborate with the class?" he smiles sweetly but the vain in his forehead twitch in irritation.

"What? Nothing, of course." Sirius laugh nervously when James clear his throat loudly. "But why did you have to eat fried chicken with apple sauce and mayonnaise?" he tilt his head in confusion.

"Because I want it that way. Any comment?" He huff moodily.

"Of course not. Just an interesting way to eat fried chicken." Sirius said as sweat dropped from his forehead.

"It's delicious. Here. Try it." Severus beam at the dark hair man as he prepares fried chicken with a lot of apple sauce and mayonnaise to Sirius' plate.

"Umm.. Thanks?" he said in hesitation. He looks up from his disgusting fried chicken to Severus' hopeful face with dread and back to his plate. His face turns green again before he looks at his best friend. "Want some, James?"

"Nahh... I don't like sweet food and you know it. Just eat it, Siri." James smile sardonically at his best friend. His face delivers a big warning 'Eat it or die'. Sirius gulps hardly as he turns back to the man before him.

"Why don't you try it, Sirius?" Severus narrows his eyes at his husband's best friend. "You don't like it?" his lips quiver lightly.

"What? Not like that..." Sirius says panicky.

"Eat, Sirius Black." His best friend hiss at his ear. "I swear I'll skin you slowly if you ever make him cry." He smiles sweetly as he folds his arms at the table.

"But, Jamie.." His face pales at his best friend serious face.

"I'm just stopping his crying with food before you came here and now he's going to cry again because you're mouth can't stop asking ridiculous question. So, Siri, yes take the result for your action. Eat it." His eyebrow twitches in irritation.

Sirius gulps loudly before he pick a piece of covered chicken. "I'm sure it's yummy." He grins at the pregnant man before him. He closes his eyes and bit the so so sweet chicken. "Hmmm..." he moans loudly as he push down bile that threaten to burst out of his mouth. "It's great, Sev." He said cheerfully.

"See. I told you so. You should eat too, James." He said to his husband as he gives his husband a plate of the same chicken.

"Ahh..." James startled but he couldn't say anything that wouldn't make his spouse cry again. He glared dagger at his best friend (who wistfully stay silent and avoid looking at his best friend) before he take the said chicken and take a large bite into it. "Eat your meal, Love." James says softly.

Severus grin happily before he wolf his chicken again. "Merlin, warn me to avoid both of you when it's meal time again." Sirius murmur with pale face as he force to eat the dreadful chicken.

"Definitely." James smile sardonically at his friend. "If you still alive to meet another meal time." James scoffs at him.

Sirius' face pale drastically as he squeak forlornly. "Yeah. If I ever survive food poisoning by your husband. Don't let him cook your meal in the future, James. Ever." He swallows painfully.

"Oh.. You'll definitely alive this meal, Siri." James huff softly. "'Cause I'll be the who'll kill you after this torturing session. After all, you're the reason I'm eating this." He smiles wistfully as he think every possible way to tortures his friend painfully.

Sirius gaped at his friend. He open and close his mouth in shock. _'I'm so dead..'_ he thought dreadfully.

"Did you want some more?" Severus asks obviously unaware that both of his husband and his friend in the middle of war. Both of men turn to look at the man before them so fast that they'll break their neck.

"No, no. It's all for you, Love." James shakes his head so fast as he push the plate away from him. Far far away from him.

"No, no. I'm full, Sev. Beside I don't wanna take my godchild food, or I'll be damn myself." Sirius laughs nervously.

Severus eying both of men before him to see the truth on their words. "Ok then." James and Sirius exhale softly, their body sagging in relief.

'_Damn, so close. Merlin, it'll be a long months.'_ Both James and Sirius mourn silently.

"Never, prongs. Never again you knock him up. This one and only. I wonder if I'll ever survive the second one." Sirius grunts softly.

"Pray, Siri. Pray it'll be an heir and a male one." James shakes his head slowly. "Me too wondering if I could ever survive the current pregnancy."

Sirius and James looks at each other before they sigh tiredly. _'I'll be damn indeed.'_ They thought simultantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : Bad grammar n tenses, so beware. Every mistake solely mine. Harry Potter not mine. Slash n m – preg. ;D**

Severus stares blankly at the mirror in front of him, inspecting his changing body (so much changing). His hand trailed down from his slightly puff chest (much to his shocking realization which he'll denied for the rest of his life) to his now bulging stomach.

He sighs loudly. He frowns deeply when another realization comes onto him. "James," he says softly.

"Yes, Love." James answers absentmindedly as he snatches his pajamas from the drawer.

"I can't see my toes." He murmurs softly. He bends forward in hope he can (even just for a little) see his damn toes.

James froze in instant before he turns to look at his six months pregnant spouse. Sweat begins to form at his temple. _'Sweet Merlin, bless me with your power. Please don't let it be another mood swing.'_ James prays loudly in his head again and again.

"Of course you can. But you have to bend a little further." James says softly, trying his best to appease his husband insecurities. Severus looks at his husband in curiosity before he tries to bend even further, but much to his chagrin, he begins to stumbles. "But, I prefer you don't try it if no one with you to balancing you." James continue as he grabs his spouse shoulder (much to Severus chagrin) to stabilize his stumble.

"I'm fat." Severus says deadpan.

"You're not fat, Love, you're pregnant." He says as his hands begin to creep down from his shoulder to his bulging stomach.

"I look fat." He sighs loudly, staring at his big stomach in distasteful manner.

"Because in here," James whisper at his husband ear softly "lays our baby, growing up inside your body until he/she ready to come into this world for us." He smiles softly as he cares it lovingly. "And for me, you're beautiful like this. Ripe with our baby inside you and glowing with pregnancy. I can't love you more than this moment." He kiss Severus temple softly and inhale his mint and pine scent. His natural scent which he loves so much.

"And you'll love me less when the baby comes out of me?" Severus asks playfully.

"Like I can love you less." He grins back before he spins his beloved husband around and wraps him tightly in his arms. "I love you so much before that I pursued you high and low until you married me."

"You tricked me into married you." Severus grunts with pout on his red lips.

"Yes, I am and I never regret it." James pecks the pouting lips softly. "And I love you more when you carry my child for nine months and I love you even more when you become the mother of our child." He whispers on Severus mouth before he kisses him fully on the mouth.

His hand grips onto Severus' hips tightly, his tongue swap onto Severus' lower lips. Teasing it to opens up, giving him access into his husband warm cavern before he ravish it througholy. Severus moan softly as James' tongue maps his mouth, teasing his tongue to play with his in passion.

"I'll always love you." James says fiercely as they broke the kiss. His nose bump into Severus' as he smile lovingly at his beloved. Severus looks deeply into his beloved gold brown eyes. He stunned as he saw deep love inside his husband eyes. How much his eyes says how much he adores, love and admiring him. How content he was with him there, wraps tightly in his arms. Severus gulps softly when he turns his head and put it on James' shoulder. His nose right into James throat.

"I know." He murmurs softly. "And I love you too." He whispers softly. His face heating up with his confession. James inhales loudly and he tightens his arms around Severus waist. His grin widen in amazement and happiness.

"After all this time, finally you say it." He breaths deeply into his husband hair. "Thank you, Love." He kisses his hair softly. "Thank you for loving me back."

Severus stays silent and shut his eyes in contentment when his husband rocks them both softly. He sighs as he melts deeper in James arms. "I won't bear your spawn if I'm not loving you."

James laughs loudly. His body shakes in mirth. "Of course. And I never thank you for that." James kisses his head again.

"You should be. You know how much it irritated me to feels every change in your body, oh, and don't forget the mood swing and carving." He grunts loudly.

"I know." He smiles softly, his arms never left his husband body.

"Thank you." Severus says softly.

"For what?" James asks in confusion.

"For forcing me happiness when I refused to took it before. For giving me family that I never had." Severus says mildly. "And for loving me when you could take any good looking person instead of me."

James stops his rocking and slaps his husband back head softly. "You deserve it because you're you. I don't need any good looking person, I only need you. You're mine from the first time I saw you. Never forget that." Severus nods softly. His hand clutches the front of James shirt tightly, afraid if he release it, James would disappear from him.

"I only need my little family. You, me and our children." James says gruffly. "Let's get to bed. You're body need it." He says softly as he stirs Severus into their bed.

They laid down face to face, James arms never left Severus body even in their sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : as usual ;D**

It's a beautiful afternoon when James and Severus sat down together in their living room. James sprawls lazily with a book in his hand while Severus lies on top of his body. Severus' back press tightly to James' warm chest, while Sirius lies in the opposite couch, snoring lightly in his own peaceful nap. They read the latest potion book together (more like Severus read it while James holds it for him) peacefully.

Severus sigh in contentment while his hand caressing his stomach absentmindedly. _'It's so peaceful'_ Severus thought as he turn his body for a bit and snuggles at his husband body. Their body slot perfectly like a puzzle. Severus trails his hand up into his husband hairy chest and caressing it lightly while his eyes never left the potion book.

James inhales deeply into his husband's temple and he entwines their hands together on top of Severus' ripening stomach. Severus looks up at his husband's face and tilts his head backward to fit his lips onto his husband's own lips into chaste kiss.

James smiles into the kiss but never left the lips beneath him. They taste each other lips in leisure way, simply just enjoying each other company and closeness. Severus sighs softly as his lips release James', his eyes never left his husband now red swollen lips. He smiles softly, his finger traces James' lower lip and giggles erupt from his lips when James' tongue following his moving fingers playfully.

James smiles widely as he heard beautiful tingling voice that his husband laugh when his tongue finally catch his finger.

"I love you." The prince whispers softly, his right hand captures Severus' tracing finger and bring it to his lips. He kisses the soft palm and presses it to his cheek. He looks into his spouse's eyes lovingly but his smile never left his lips.

"I know." Severus murmurs. He cares James cheek softly, savoring his stubbles cheek on his palm. He never understands how James ever loved him. He never had anybody to love him before. He never experienced loved or being loved. He doesn't understand how being in loved or loving someone feels even in this right moment. He never had a parents or friends. If this contentment and warm feeling in his chest was love, then he sure is loves this man beneath him.

James kisses his forehead, understand about his husband problem. He didn't expect any reply confession from him. His smile saddened when he thought back about every people he seek when he's digging up his husband childhood. No one ever knows about him, when he was born, who's his parents, where did he lived. What everybody know for sure about him was he's a bad fairy without any explanation requires why he becomes bad or why he done that.

James was glad that he followed his feeling the first time he met him. He knows he was the right one for him. He doesn't care what people said when he married him. And look at him now, the big bad fairy lies peacefully in his arms as he carries their little bundles of joy inside him. Even though he never say 'I love you' to him, he know for sure that Severus indeed loves him. He love him enough to accept and carrying their child within his body, accepting the changing of his role for him and supporting him in his duty to his country.

'_And thinking if he never loves me but I'm knocked him up with my child..'_ James shuddered what would Severus do to him. _'He'll hex me into my kingdom ruin itself.'_ Sweat drop from his temple.

Severus humming softly as he keeps on snuggling to the warm body of his husband in contentment. James cares his side softly when he felt Severus' body become rigid. "What happen?" he asks worriedly.

Severus gapped in surprises. His eyes wide as he looks up to James. "Severus, what happen?" worry increasing in James mind when his husband didn't reply his question.

"Feel it." He squeaks. He grabs James hand and places it into his bulging stomach, right below his belly button.

"What?" James staring in confusion as he felt nothing but Severus ever let his hand go.

"Wait for a second." They stay in silent, waiting patiently for something to happen. James eyes blown wide when he felt movement beneath his palm. He's inhales sharply as grin stretches widely on his lips. His eyes shining with happiness when he felt a flutter movement of his child from the protective womb he/she residing in.

"Merlin, he/she moving." He laughs loudly. "It's so beautiful, Love." James kisses Severus temple hard as he rocks them both happily.

"Yes, it's beautiful. I felt a tiny flutter here and there before but when I asked the mediwitch, she said you can't felt it from the outside. But now he/she begin to kick and punch on my inside," Severus grimace when the tiny hand punch hard on his kidney, "she said you could felt it when they moving around."

James hums softly, his hand caressing the bulging spot where the hand of their child visible. "It's magnificent." He whispers in awe.

"I know." Severus laughs loudly.

"What did you both laughing at?" Sirius asks as he yawns widely, his friends laugh waking him up from his peaceful nap. He arches his back to relieve the kink from his body.

"Our baby moves, Sirius. He/she rolls around." James laughs happily. He never releases his arms from Severus stomach.

"What? Let me feel it, let me feel it." He tumbles when he walks in hurry to the pair.

"It's more like he/she punching and kicking around my inside. Surely he/she did have a great strength." Severus winces slightly as his child kicks his bladder. "I need to pee." He groans as he lifts his heavy body up to go to the loo. "Your child think it's funny to plays with my bladder." He rolls his eyes in irritation.

James laugh loudly as Sirius sat beside him. "Did you felt it?" He asks in curiosity.

"Yep, padfoot. I felt it and it's beautiful." He smiles proudly. "I get a very strong and healthy kid." He puffs his chest like a proud parent should.

"Wait until he/she's born. You'll be the one to changes his nappy in the midnight." Severus growls as he lies back into his husband chest.

"And thank Merlin, we already have a godfather-to-be." James and Severus grins evilly at the dark hair man before them. Sirius gulps loudly.

"Can I retreat my claim as a godfather?" Sirius sweatdrops in panic.

"Of course not." James and Severus say in unison before they snickering when Sirius whines at them being all evil and torturing.

**A/N : Review plz… **


End file.
